Deep Blue's Comeback
by SeRe-SeRe98
Summary: Deep Blue's coming back and everything was actually planned by Ryou? New members, new powers, new friends and new pairings. Tart/TarutoxOCxOC Kish/Kishu/KisshuxOCxOC and slight PaixRetasu COLLABORATION WITH TartxMonkeyxStormx4-EVA
1. Deep Blue's Comeback

_**Deep Blue's comeback**_

-Pai's P.O.V.-

That stupid human, Ryou Shirogane, didn't think too much when he gave me a little piece of Blue Aqua. At least, enough Blue Aqua to revive Deep Blue-sama's soul.

I kneed in front of His Majesty, actually not in front of His Majesty but his soul since he needs another body to awaken in. "Pai, I feel them… the mew mews. They're planning something… We need more help. Pai, call Taruto, Kisshu and… the others!"

The others, in my opinion they were just some bad copies of Taruto and Kisshu. "Are you sure, Deep Blue-sama?" I asked, not quite convinced. "They're not really strong, but if you, Taruto and Kisshu combine your powers with them, we could destroy the mew mews and the earth will be ours… again!" his high-pitched voice said.

"Hai!" I said before the blue light disappeared. So, the others…

-Sere's P.O.V.-

I'm Serena Figh but everyone calls me Sere, 13 year old 7th grade. I was born in America and now I live in Japan because my mom's kinda crazy and since Tokyo is that kind of fun town we decided to move here. At first it was hard for me to learn Japanese, my mom helped me a bit.

But in children's eyes I'm still a stranger even though now I know Japanese at perfection.

My only friend is Monkey Yoi since people think that we're both too "different". Some people say that she's a slut because she has some big curves. But she's very friendly and kind and she is my best friend. She's one year younger than me but she looks like one year older than me.

We were in the park. She was jumping from tree to tree while I ran after her. Her name says it all! She's like real Monkey!

I looked to my right and in my surprise there was some kind of giant pink palace with a golden cat on top of it. I never saw it before! "Hey, slow down please!" I shouted at Monkey. She climbed down the tree.

"What?" She asked in a confused way. "What's that place?" I asked pointing at the pink palace. "Oh, do you know that guy from school, Aoyama Masaya? He works in that cafe with his girlfriend, Momomiya Ichigo!" she answered.

"Oh..." that cat on the top of the cafe seems so fishy for some reasons… I don't know!

-Ryou's P.O.V.-

I'm not that stupid to give Pai all of the Blue Aqua I had, I knew he would come back. We just need to end this war forever. But I knew Deep Blue would call other aliens to help him dominate the world. For that, I knew that we need new members.

A Colombian Woolly Monkey's and a Vulpes Silacea's DNA would be just perfect. I pressed the red button from the lazer and let the lazer choose himself the new heroes.

I closed my eyes and waited till it was done. When I opened them, I looked over the data… Monkey Yoi and Serena Figh, congratulations! You've become mew mews!

-Monkey's P.O.V.-

An earthquake, what's happening? I see Sere falling on the ground. I close my eyes hoping it's just a dream. But when I open them, I see a green background with a lot of bubbles flying around. And then, a cute lil' monkey appears all of a sudden.

I couldn't handle but take it in a big hug but then I suddenly notice that the monkey is actually entering my body! It felt good for some reason! But in a few seconds I opened my eyes and saw myself on the ground.

Sere was waking up as well and tried to grab my hand. "Are you alright?" She asked very worried. "I'm okay… What happened?" I asked confused.

**SeRe: I left you hanging on a cliff! That means… **_**CLIFFHANGER**_

**MeLi: I actually wrote half of the story!**

**SeRe: Yeh, but I'm cool!**

**MeLi: -sigh- Review!**


	2. The new members

_**The new members**_

-Sere's P.O.V.-

"What happened?" Monkey asked. "I have no idea myself…" I said still a bit dizzy from the dream I had.

A fox entered my body… was it real? "You shouldn't be staying on the ground if you think you're smart!" a blonde guy with blue eyes that randomly appeared near me and Monkey said.

When I saw that he tried to act all cool I just got up showing no interest in him at all. "We don't even know you!" Monkey said while I helped her get up.

"Yeah, why don't you…" I was interrupted by his hand raising my chin up. "You could be a special girl… Serena Figh!"

He knew my name! I don't even know him! "What are you? A stalker? Where do you know my name from?" I said obviously pissed off.

"Everything will become clear in time…" he said. "What!" I asked not even caring that that was rude.

"Monkey Yoi, Serena Figh, you both are… the new mews!" he said letting my chin fall. What's a mew mew anyway?

"Oh please! Find yourself other girls that could believe that!" Monkey said. "Ummm…What's a mew mew?" I asked pretty confused.

"Some girls that dress in slutty outfits and 'save the world' from some pointy-eared aliens! Didn't see them on TV since last year though…" Monkey said.

"That's because we beat the aliens in our last battle now a year ago. They can come back by any time. That's why we need you." He said.

"Sorry, we don't believe you!" Monkey said. "Y-Yeah! Let's go!" I said grabbing Monkey's hand. We left the park and were heading to my house.

-Pai's P.O.V.-

We're still losing a lot of people. But when we'll dominate the Earth everything will be normal again.

Deep Blue sent me here to find Kisshu, Taruto and the other 2. Kisshu and Taruto were easy to find since they're my brothers but the other 2…

Kazu Ikisatashi, my cousin, doesn't really have a specified location. He leaves the house whenever he feels like.

Storm Ikisatashi **(A/N: Copyright to TartxMonkeyxStormX4-Eva by the way!;D)**, my other brother, is always after Tart for some reason, they're best friends but Kazu always steals him away.

Let's start with the easy. First Kisshu and Taruto then we'll see where those other 2 are. I knocked at the door of the house where I live.

In my surprise, Storm (a boy with purple hair in a ponytail in the back, two alien ears, a shirt like Tarts but purple and black, black bandages around his wrists and ankles, and purple shorts like Tart's with two black strings in the back) answered. "Hey Pai! What's the matter?" he asked not very worried. If he is here, does that mean that Kazu is here too?

"I have to talk to you, Kisshu, Taruto and Kazu about a serious thing." I said. "Are they here?" I asked.

"Yeah, except Kazu, but you know him, he'll be back when he'll get hungry." He answered. I hoped for another answer though.

"Storm, just call me when he'll be back. I have to talk about this with all of you." I said.

But before I wanted to leave I suddenly felt a breeze behind me. I looked over my shoulder and… "Yo, Pai! You're in my way!" Kazu said. He had red hair and amber eyes wearing jeans with a small chain at a corner and a lot of small cuts and a sk8er boi T-shirt with an orange jean jacket. In my opinion, that costume looked too human.

"Kazu, I have to talk to you." I said. "I said that you're in my way!" he said before he pushed me to the side and entered the house.

"Taruto! Kisshu!" I shouted. They teleported in the room. "What's the matter Pai? Long time no see.." Kisshu said. I don't often visit this house…

"Deep Blue's soul… is revived!" I said. Kisshu jumped up in ecstasy. "YES! I get to see my Koneko-chan again!" he said with hearts in his eyes.

Then suddenly he got serious. "Oh yeah, she's Masaya's…" he said. His bangs hiding his eyes.

"And why do we care?" Kazu asked. "The mew mews are planning something, Deep Blue believes it's something big. That's why we need more help, so if you want to save the planet, come with us" I said. "I'm in!" Storm said.

"I don't care… you can't convince me…" Kazu said relaxed. He never cared of the planet. Kisshu smirked.

"There are girls in mini skirts showing off their legs…" Kisshu said. I saw Kazu going red smirking. "I'm in!" he said.

"Good, I'll announce Deep Blue-sama… The worse that they can plan are… new members… Taruto, Storm go and spy on them" I said before teleporting away.

-Taruto's P.O.V.-

"Hai!" Me and Storm said. "Whatever!" Kazu said carelessly as always. "Oh, one more thing before we leave, try not to kill yourselves Kisshu and Kazu" I said.

They hate each other so much, I don't know why though. Brothers should be friends, right? But he's our cousin so…

"So, Storm… First of... to find the mews we have to search at the café." I said. "Ok!" We arrived at the café but it was unfortunately closed.

"Damn! It's closed!" I said. "What are we going to do now?" he asked. Hmmm… how else can we find the mew mews? I know!

"I know! We're going to create a Chimera Animal!" I said. "A… what?" Storm asked. Oh yeah! He didn't know what a Chimera Animal is!

"Look…" I got out a Para-Para **(A/N: Yeah, that's how it's called!) **and threw it at a flower garden.

It suddenly transformed in a giant smiley flower with giant tentacles. "WOW!" Storm gasped.

"Yeah, this is a Chimera Animal!" I said, proud of myself. "Now we just wait till the mew mews notice it…" I said relaxed.

"This thing seems fun!" he said excited. "It is… at the beginning…" I said. This really was fun before the final battle… Pudding…

-Sere's P.O.V.-

"…and then he said: TASTE THE FREAKIN' RAINBOW!" Monkey said the best joke ever. We laughed so much!

"Hey, what's that?" I pointed at the giant flower with long tentacles. It didn't seem too friendly…

Monkey looked up and gasped. "Oh my! That's a monster sent by the aliens! Maybe that blonde guy in the park was right!" she said.

"What! Me? Mew mew! No!" I said extremely shocked. "I told you so…" that blonde guy appeared again behind us. We freaked out so much that we got to hug ourselves.

"What are you? A ghost?" Monkey said. "No, I'm Ryou Shirogane nice to meet you!" he threw some small pendants at us. What are we again? Mew mews or pokemons?

"I'm sure you can do it… Mew Monkey, Mew Peach!"

M-Mew Peach? "MEW MEW PEACH METAMORPHOSIS!" I was glowing in an orange lighting and when it disappeared I had brown hair and 2 fluffy fox ears with a fluffy fox-tail. I wore a short brown top and very short shorts with some very long brown boots and long brown gloves. **(A/N: Don't tell me that some details are missing, she's simpler than the other ones!:P)**

"MEW MEW MONKEY METAMORPHOSIS!"

Monkey glows into an orange a black light and when its gone she has black monkey ears and tail, orange hair and eyes with black highlights, her hair is in a wavy side ponytail, her collar is orange with black puffs holding her pendant, she has an orange tube top and a orange mini skirt with black puffs on the hem of the skirt. her side puffs are one is orange with black puffs and one is black with orange puffs. She has black fingerless gloves. Her boots are like Ichigos one is orange with a black monkey charm and the other is black with a orange monkey charm.

When she opened her eyes "Wow! What the heck am I?" she gasped "You look like a Monkey… And I am… A fox?"

"You got it, girls!" That Ryou guy said. "But I look like a slut!" I said. "Well, you look better than the leader!" he said.

Leader? "Oh my! Oh my! Oh my! Look up there! The aliens! And what's more shocking is that one of them is CUTE!" Monkey said while pointing at the top of the flower.

"Huh?" There was a boy with pointy ears and brown hair in pigtails and another one with pointy ears and purple hair in a pigtail. They were both blushing. Why? I couldn't tell!

-Taruto's P.O.V.-

"Ok, just so you know, the monkey on is mine!" I whispered so the mew mews don't hear us.

"What? But I like her too!" Storm almost yelled. "Well, I'm the big brother!" I said.

"No, you're not! Pai is the big brother!" he said. "But I saw her first!" I said. I couldn't help but glare at him! Seriously, she seems cute and I noticed her first!

-Sere's P.O.V.-

"Are those guys just going to stay there floating and argue for who knows what reason?" I said. "I think so…" she sighed.

**SeRe: Ok! The second chapter! Don't like it? Get the F outta here!**

**MeLi: Y-yeah! My fingers hurt!**

**SeRe: Yeah, mine too!**

**MeLi: You just stand there and watched me suffer in front of the computer while writing!**

**SeRe: But… *pets MeLi's back* I imagined myself in your place and it terrified me!**

**MeLi: You liar! -.-**

**SeRe: REVIEW! YAAAY!**


	3. Love and Hatred

-Sere's P.O.V.-

"Are those guys just going to stay there floating and argue for who knows what reason?" I said. "I think so…" Monkey sighed.

"Hey, don't focus on them, focus on the monster! " Ryou said. "Ok! So how do we destroy it?" Monkey asked.

"Just say…" Ryou was interrupted by a tentacle. It attacked me and Monkey and we both fell on the ground.

The aliens gasped and flew down at Monkey. What? Was Monkey in an alliance I never heard of?

"Oh no! Is she dead?" I heard the red one say. I got up and they both grabbed her arms. "NO!" they turned their head at me. "Awesome Hatchet Of Awesomeness" a big golden sharp hatchet appeared in my hands.

"Wow! This thing is cool, anyway, get your hands off my best friend, idiot aliens!" I said waving my hatchet around, they seemed pretty scared. I was going to hit the one with two pigtails.

"Hands off!" but he dodged it! And the one with one pigtail flew next to the other one. "The Power of Awesomeness!" I wanted to hit them but I hit the monster.

Some kind of… jellyfish got out of it and the flower transformed into a… beautiful garden. Weird!

Me and Monkey transformed back into our human form. I went near her and tried to raise her up. But she's heavier than I thought. "Need help?" The alien with two pigtails said.

"How dumb do you think I am? You want to kidnap her and make tests on her body!" I said. He had a confused expression. Don't aliens do tests on humans after they kidnap them?

"I-I'm Taruto…" he said. "And I don't need help!" I said. I really didn't want to talk to him. After his "Plant" hurt my friend… "Taruto! Stay away! Don't talk to him Serena… Are you sure you can handle it? I'll call the mews and tell them about you girls, I bet they'll be glad to meet you tomorrow" Ryou said.

"Yeah ok, you can leave…" I said trying not to sound rude. Right after Ryou left I turned my head to Taruto. "Ok I'm Sere and she's Monkey, take her home or I'll kill you!"

"But, you said you don't need my help!" He said. "You can fly, right? And you're an alien that means you have some awesome supernatural powers, right?" I said.

"Ummmmm… I… guess so!" he said. "Ok, you go right ahead and her house is the 3rd house on the right see?" I said pointing at her house. "If you dare to do something else than letting her on her bed at the second floor… I'LL FIND YOU!" Then I did the "I have my eyes on you" thing. He gulped. "Ok…"

But still, I couldn't trust him. I saw a tree and couldn't help but hide behind it to see if was really taking her home. But when I went behind it there was a redhead boy with amber eyes.

"Hi!" He said smiling. "Whaaa! Who are you?" I said. "The name's Kazu, cutie… and you are…" he said "Your nightmare, idiot! Stay away from me!" I said.

I felt really uncomfortable there so I went behind the other tree. But at that tree was a green haired boy with the same amber eyes and with two elf ears. "A-Alien!" I almost shouted.

"Ummm… Hi! Can you tell me where Ichigo Momomiya lives?" He asked vry polite to my surprise. "Uhhh, sorry no." I was looking after that guy, Taruto. I just couldn't trust an alien!

-Taruto's P.O.V.-

I was carrying Monkey while flying but something seemed really wrong with the trees, I heard voices. Maybe it was just that blonde girl spying on me. Anyway, I arrived in her bedroom and placed her on her bed.

I sighed and wanted to leave but that's when she woke up. "W-who are you?" she said with her eyes still closed. "I-I'm Taruto…" and when she opened her eyes and saw me she just freaked out.

"Y-you're that cute alien, I mean that alien…" she said trying to go farther. Why was I so shy? I just told Storm that I like her because I saw that he was checking her out, right? Or not?

"Calm down! Sere told me to bring you here! You looked destroyed there on the ground." I said while sitting next to her. "Oh, but we're enemies isn't that a lil' wro…" she said but then she suddenly stopped and started thinking.

"Oh, she's threaten you with death, hasn't she?" she asked almost smiling. "Y-yeah… Is she always like that?" I asked. "Well, I'm her only friend… she could be very overprotective sometimes…" she said.

"So you must be Monkey, right?" I smiled. "Yeah…" she said. But when things were getting better, Storm had to teleport in front of her window. "Not cool, you're cheating!" he said.

"Huh?" I was confused. Monkey seemed a bit confused too. "You came to her house before me!" he really pissed me off now. So I stood up really relaxed. "Sue me!" I shouted.

-Sere's P.O.V.-

"Looks like Taruto and Storm are having a fight… for a girl?" the green haired said. "So the one with one pigtail is Storm…" I said. "Yeah, and you must be Mew Peach, right?" he smiled.

"K-kinda…" I smiled back. "And you are…" I said, letting him continue. "Kisshu" he said. Delicious, Quiche… And it sounded so much like kiss-you…~

My cheeks felt warm… Was I blushing? Why? "Uhhh, anyway, we got to stop that fight, someone might get hurt, and that could be Monkey" I said getting up. He had a confused expression.

"You're blushing…" he said. So I really was blushing… "That doesn't matter!" I said running in Monkey's house. I felt so stupid. "Hi Yoi-san!" I greeted Monkey's mom.

I ran upstairs in her room. When I entered the room they all turned their heads at me. "Ok, what's the problem here?" I said, panting.

"He came here and tried to… I don't know what with Monkey!" Taruto said pointing at Storm. "You know what, why don't you guys get the hell outta here!" I commanded.

"Why would I listen to an ugly girl like you?" Storm said. Now I really felt like killing him. "Look who's talking! You don't look better than my dead grandfather!" I said. "You wanna fight, human?" He shouted. "Anytime!" I shouted back.

Then Monkey came between us. "Ok, ok guys! I'm still confused with what's happening but please don't fight!" she said, trying to calm us down. "Okay…" we both said.

"Storm, I think we better leave and solve our problem home…" Taruto said. Storm nodded and they both teleported away to the loserland!

"Okay Monkey, I don't even wanna know what happened!" I said. We both smiled.

-Pai's P.O.V.-

I was flying around the polluted city of Japan when I saw her. Green hair, glasses, decent clothes and very long hair. Retasu? Could it be?

**SeRe: BOOM! Cliffy! Not really…**

**MeLi: Hope you like it so far!^.^ Review if you do!**


	4. Oh, this Love!

_**Oh, this Love!**_

-Pai's P.O.V.-

I was flying around the polluted city of Japan when I saw her. Green hair, glasses, decent clothes and very long hair. Retasu? Could it be? I followed her home. She lives very far from the town.

I flew down at her before she entered her house. "Mew Lettuce…" I said. She turned around and she had a scared expression. "P-Pai-san…" she said really quiet.

"W-what are you doing on Earth…?" She shyly asked. "D-Deep Blue is back. Y-you better watch out because… We are five aliens now and… and… I came to tell you this… just… to warn you…" I said. Something wasn't right with me today.

I just couldn't talk to her. I felt defenseless in front of her for some strange reason. "Uhm, bye!" I said before leaving. Why did I leave so sudden?

-Monkey's P.O.V.-  
I giggled and drag Sere to my bed. "What?" She said smiling. "When Taruto brought me home I was acting all shy and blushing and I said so your that cute alien I mean that alien. We got to know each other then Storm came and him and Taruto started to fight over me."

I smile slyly. I mean come on guys flirt, and try to get me but none of them I really like. But Taruto has a different a effect, it's like I can't stop thinking about him. His brown hair in pigtails, the way his golden orbs shine with childness, just everything. "Oh. My. God. You like him!" "Shh! He might be listening! And yes I do like him but..." "but what?" I start to think about Storm. Oh god he's cute too but of course I think Taruto is cuter. "I also think Storm is sorta cute." Sere smirks and then hits my arm. "OW! What was that for?" "You love both!" I blush a slight red. "I do NOT!"  
-Taruto's P.O.V.-  
Truth be told I didn't leave Monkey's house. But Storm was also next to me. Storm smirks and looks at me. "What?" "Oh nothing it's just that she likes you!" "And you!" "Oh yeah.." Storm slaps me in the head and flies off. "What the?"

-Sere's P.O.V.-

"How about you? Where were you all this time?" she asked. I really didn't know what to answer so I let the words come out the way they wanted. "Oh, I was hiding behind a tree with this cute guy, Kisshu…"

Oh my god, after I realized what I said, I tried to take it all back. Monkey was already smirking. "No! No! He wasn't cute! He was ugly! Very very ug…" "You already said that! You already said that! You said he's cute!" she yelled.

"Girls, girls, it's late, talk quiet please." Monkey's mom told us from downstairs. I looked outside. "Oh my! I have to go home! It's late!" I said. "Talk to you in the morning, ok? Seeya!" I ran downstairs and got out.

In my way, I bumped in a girl with emo clothes, emo hair, emo make up, pink eyes and a witch hat. That girl helped me up but she really scared me. "A lot has been going on lately, your life is gonna be fuuuuuull of surprises!" she said. Then she laughed anxiously and ran away.

That was weird. Anyway, I arrived home, I brushed my teeth got my pajamas on and went to bed.

This day was hella long and I still don't understand what's with that emo girl. Anyway a little sleep won't hurt, plus summer vacation just started so I could stay relaxed. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

But in the morning, when I opened my eyes, I saw two beautiful amber eyes and orange hair, also, two strong arms that were hugging me from behind. When I opened my eyes and looked behind me, I gasped. It was that boy from the other tree, Kazu!

"Good morning, unknown girl!" he said smirking. I stood up. "Ahhh! What are you doing in my bed?"

"Sleeping?" he said, like everything was normal. "You don't even know me!" I shouted at him. "So? You know me! I came to know you better since I saw that you talked to Kisshu and he seems to know you."

"That's…" the ringtone of my cell phone interrupted. I had to answer. It was Monkey's ringtone! "Hello?" I said.

"Sere! You gotta come here at the café! Everybody's here! And I'm like working alone! Ichigo always argues with Minto because she doesn't work and Pudding and Retasu are breaking some plates and Zakuro is cleaning after them! Sere! You gotta help me!" she yelled desperate on the phone.

Who were those girls she was talking about? I heard something about Ichigo Momomiya and Zakuro Fujiwara but never heard of Minto, Pudding or Retasu. "Ok, ok! Calm down! I'm coming! Just take a brake and wait for me, I'll be there soon!" I said and hung up.

"Okay, first I gotta change…" I looked throw my drawer and chose some clothes but when I wanted to take my pajamas off, I remembered that there's a boy in the room.

"Do you mind?" I asked him. "No, I don't mind seeing you half-naked, Sere-chan…" Good now he knows my name. "Get! Out!" I kicked him out on the window. I hope he didn't get hurt though…

-Monkey's P.O.V.-

Ok, Sere told me she's going to come soon so I asked for a brake, he gave me fifteen minutes. So I went outside and looked at the trees around the café. They were beautiful for some reason.

"Hey there, Monks!" I heard someone say. "Who is it?" I asked, looking around. It was

Storm! He flew down so we were both at the same eye-level.

**SeRe: CLIFFHANGER! Oh yeah! I know you like it!**

**MeLi: -sigh- Not very much people are reading this, but there are at least 2! YAAAAAAAY! Review… Don't review if you don't want to… BUT REVIEW OR WE'LL KILL YOU WHEN YOU WON'T EXPECT IT!**


	5. Too much contact with the enemy!

_**Too much contact with the enemy!**_

-Monkey's P.O.V.-

Ok, Sere told me she's going to come soon so I asked for a brake, he gave me fifteen minutes. So I went outside and looked at the trees around the café. They were beautiful for some reason

"Hey there, Monks!" I heard someone say. "Who is it?" I asked, looking around. It was Storm! He flew down so we were both at the same eye-level.

"Did you just call me Monks?" I asked, pretty confused. "You don't like it?" He asked. "No! No! You can call me that but, what are you doing here?"

He began smiling and approaching me. "I was searching for a sunrise, but I found something better" He winked.

Was he flirting with me? "Well…" He then rose my chin up. "Monks, I…" I felt my heart beating louder and faster, his lips came close to mine **(A/N: NO! They weren't touching!)** but, in that moment…

"Whaaa! Monkey, sorry I'm late but this guy didn't leave…" It was Sere. She came running, sweating and panting like crazy+that confused expression, she really looked tired and stressed.

"Ok Monkey, what are you doing with the extremely ugly idiot?" She asked, a bit pissed off.

"Talk to you later" he said and kissed my cheek. I think I was blushing because now Sere had a weird but in the same time disappointed expression.

She went inside, without even looking at me. What did I do now? After 10 minutes she came out of the dressing room with a bloody red uniform.

I felt a bit guilty, even though it wasn't my fault that HE came there and tried to kiss me. All the girls gathered around her to know her better. I just had to wait my turn.

-Kisshu's P.O.V.-

I woke up on the couch, I didn't really sleep well last night, I'm not quite sure why. I was thinking about Ichigo too much.

Pai went at that Fishy girl, Storm at that new girl Monkey and Kazu went at Mew Peach. I wonder what her real name is.

Here he comes, he wasn't here all night long. I think he really had fun with her. "So, what were you doing all night long with her?" I asked, kinda curious. "Just sleeping, and she kicked me out in the morning." He said, kinda disappointed.

"So… What's her name again?" "Well, her friend called her Sere so I guess that's her real name… Why? Are you interested?" he smirked.

"No! No! She's nothing compared to Ichigo!" I said. He raised his left eyebrow like asking "really?" "Ok, ok… she's kinda cute… KINDA! But still, Ichigo's better…" I said.

No, I still didn't get over her. Her chocolate eyes, strawberry hair and lips… How can I get over her? "Dude, get your mind off her! She was making out with Masaya in the park… She never liked you!" He said.

Maybe he's right, Ichigo's Masaya's after all. "Are you sure you're not trying to make me feel worse just because we hate each other?" I liked. He was consoling me and that's wrong because we hate each other since we know ourselves!

"I hate you, but I can't let you lose any more dignity for that woman!" He said, and for the first time, he sounded serious.

Taruto just woke up and yawned and looked at Storm's empty bed. "Where's Storm?" he asked, worried. "He's at that Monkey girl…" Kazu said relaxed, Taruto gasped.

"I gotta, I gotta… I gotta take a shower… change clothes… change… change…" he then fell off the bed hitting his nose.

"Ouch!" He shouted. "And what happened to your girlfriend, Pudding…" I asked. "P-Pudding… SHE'S MY FRIEND!"

"Kay, kay! Didn't have to shout. Really!" Kazu said.

-Monkey's P.O.V.-

It was already 5 PM and Sere was still not free to talk. The café must be closed soon. "Of course, Monkey's my best friend!" I heard her tell that to Ichigo.

Then she walked to me. "Ok, I was mad at you for the simple reason that Storm is our enemy and he's an idiot!" he laughed. "But, be careful, if Ryou finds out, he'll kill you! I believe that he is just a dog that barks and doesn't bite but still… he's creepy!" She said.

"Ok, today I gotta get home and start my homeworks… My mom might be crazy, but not stupid! She caught me when I didn't do my homework at Math! So I think I'm going to left, and you're going to right!" She said, after we got out of the café normally dressed.

"Ok! Call me when you're done with your homeworks!" I said and waved at her. When I was at the half of the way home, I heard someone whistle behind me. "Hey sweetie, how many for a night?" he asked. Whoever that was, I think it was a rapist.

I didn't even bother to answer and continued my way. "You're playing hard-to-get huh? Come on! I'll even give you a nice wedding, house, money anything you want baby!" he said.

What a jerk! I started to walk faster but he caught my waist. "Oh no, honey, you're coming with me!" he said. It was a fat man with mustache with a very hoarse voice. "No! Leave me alone! Let me go! I shouted from all of the power of my lungs, hoping that someone will hear me.

-Storm's P.O.V.-

I was flying around Tokyo when I heard Monkey scream. I looked down and she was struggling to get away from a human.

I had to do something! I went down there and knocked him out. Monkey fainted from the shock so I decided to take her home. I held her bridal style and started to carry her home in the sky

**MeLi: CLIFFY! I know, it's hella short, but we were tired…**

**Roxy: Yup, that's right so REVIEW, people, REVIEW!**


	6. Those aliens…

_**Those aliens…**_

-Storm's P.O.V.-

I was carrying my little Monks home since she fainted. I cant believe someone would rape my little Monks, well she isn't really mine until I make sure I get rid of Tart, my competition.

I felt Monks move around a little in my arms. I looked down at her and saw her eyes flutter open, wow she has the most amazing blue/green/honey eyes ever! "Wha? Where am-" Monks looked down and saw she was flying.

She held onto me and she seemed scared. She turned her head and saw me and we were inches apart. I wander if I could kiss her...but then she would slap me.

"What happened Storm?" "Oh, I saved you from that rapist and now I'm taking you home." Monks relaxed a little and slyly smiled. "Thank you." "Heh, welcome." I said with a smirk.

After about a few minutes I saw Monks two story. I flew into her window and placed her on her orange bed. She sat up and hugged me.

She's 4"10, 4"11 so her cheek was against mine. I blushed and then got a little disappointed when she moved back. Monks sat down and flipped her side bang I saw a small gash on her forehead. I started to panic.

Oh God! Dear God! Will my little Monks be okay? "What's wrong?" "You uhh..have a small gash mark on your head." Monks jumped off the bed and ran to her black full length mirror. She scowled at her mark and sighed.

She walked over to her bed and looked at me. "Go into my drawer and get the first aid kit." "Kay."

I walked near one of her side bed tables and got out the first aid kit. I got out the antibacterial, Neosporin, and a band aid. I walked in front of Monks who was sitting on the edge of her bed. I put the antibacterial on first.

She sucked in her breath when it reached her mark, guessing is stung. Then when she nodded her head to go on **(A/N: Inuendo!XD)** and so I put some Neosporin on and then the band aid. I grabbed a towel and whipped my hands.

"Well uhh..hope you fell better Monks." I started to walk off before I felt a tug on my sorta shirt. I turned and saw Monks head down with her bangs covering her face. "Please stay."

I gave her a confused look and said, "Alright Monks!" Her head bolted up and smiled. She let go of my shirt and skipped to the bed. She patted the spot in front of her to talk, I took it.

"So what do you wanna know Monks?" "What's your FULL name?" That's a childish question. "Storm Ikiasatshi no middle name. Favorite colors black and dark purple. Favorite animals black cat and a monkey."

She blushed slightly when I said a monkey is my favorite animal. I crawled closer to her so I can be on top and her on bottom. My arms and legs were on either side of Monks and her legs were under me and her arms behind her to support her.

I moved closer a little and caused the little monkey mew to blush. "My favorite girl would have to be..." I picked a piece of her hair and twirled it around my index finger. "You..." I brushed my lips against hers...

-Monkey's P.O.V.-

I cant believe he likes me! His lips brushed against mine. I blushed more and whispered, "S-Storm..." My heart, it's beating pretty fast. Storm placed his lips on mine and before I knew it I was kissing the enemy.

My eyes went wide while his hypnotizing dark purple eyes closed. His hand went to my piece of hair to my waist and pulled me into the kiss more. I do like this so, why am I NOT kissing back.

I slowly closed my eyes and kissed Storm back. He flipped us over so that i can be sitting on his waist on top with my hands on his 4-6 pack and his hands on my lower back.

He bit my lower lip which caused me to come back to reality. I sat up and I was incredibly shocked. I. Just. Kissed. The. ENEMY! He rubbed my back and smirked "Aww you stopped why?"

I got up and looked down in guilt. "Go..." Storm got up and hugged me from behind, I pushed him off and glared at him. "GO!" And with that he teleported off and left me with my guilt. Why did I just do that? Am I THAT crazy to kiss the enemy? Well HE kissed ME! But I did kiss him back. I'm soooo screwed!

THE NEXT DAY!

I got out my maid hat it was white with a black line, my maid uniform is orange with black accessories, black maid shoes, and orange socks with a orange heart and strings.

I took of my brown tank top but what I didn't notice was Storm watching me. I was about to take off my skirt I felt arms go around my waist and pull me into their arms. I look down to find Storms hands rubbing my stomach.

"Hiya sweetheart!" "Ummm hi Storm..m-mind getting off?" "Sure...if you change in front of me." Storm says with a smirk. He gets off and walks to a bench in front of me and sits there.

"Let me think...NO! Just 'cause we kissed last night doesn't mean I like you!" Storm stands up and walks over to me. He takes my waist and pulls me close. "But you liked it."

"So! Ughh look I have to get to work so leave!" I say pointing to the heart window. He looks disappointed but kisses me. I blush and just stand there.

He licks my lips then pulls back and smirks at my very red face. The air rippled around him and he left leaving me to get dressed in peace.

-Taruto's P.O.V.-

I was flying around Tokyo and I saw Monkey cleaning the leaves in front of the cafe. I fly down in front of her and smile. She lifts her head up and smiles at me. I never noticed but she has a cute smile.

I hear the door open and I see Sere walking towards us. "Monkey! Taruto..." "Hello to you to Sere." She smiles and shakes her head and winks at Monkey who blushes slightly.

Am I missing something? "Monkey?" I asked. She looked up and smiled. "Yes?" I blush slightly and looked down. "D-Do you wanna...you know...go on a date with me?" I blush more and slightly look up. She's smiling.

-Sere's P.O.V.-

So Taruto wants to go on a date with my best friend… interesting. Monkey drops the rake and hugs Taruto...or glomp...depends how you look at it.

"YES YES YES!" she yelled. Man, she must love this guy...well the Power of Love shines bright.

Taruto wraps his arms around her waist and hugs back. Aww why did I hate him? "Okay, okay, I hate to break this love fest but we have costumers to serve, so Im gonna have to steal your little Monkey."

"Fine..." Taruto hands Monkey over to me and kisses her cheek. "I'll pick up okay?" "Okay! I'll look my best!" Taruto floats up, blows a kiss at Monkey, and flies off.

I smile at the flustered Monkey. Monkey turns my way and smirks. "You never told me who was at your house." Shit… "Just a random guy named Kazu." "Ahhh nice" "Stop being sarcastic!"

We started to walk towards the café's doors but Monkey looks at and stops me. "What?" "NO spying on mine and Taruto's date!" "Heh, no promises!" Monkey slapped my shoulder and smiled. "Your mean!" "Nooo I'm nice!"

AFTER A FEW HOURS AFTER WE CHANGED IN OUR NORMAL CLOTHES

"Thanks for your phone number, I'll call you eventually…" Ichigo said before waving and leaving. Me and Monkey were in front of the café and we were leaving.

"So, you're going on a date tonight… with that guy… Takuto!" I said. "Taruto!" she said. "Yeah, yeah… You have to know his name, not me!" I said.

"So, what are you going to wear?" I asked. "Anything… no… I don't know!" An idea just came in my mind.

"I have a dress, it's orange with some black ribbons, it's strapless and knee-long. I never got to wear it though. I bought it to wear it at a date but I never had my first date so…" I said, kinda embarrassed.

"Sure… We meet at my place then? In half a hour… I have 1 hour to get ready for the date… can't wait!" she said.

Then, before she left, that emo girl I saw now a few days ago just walked by and told us while walking "Have fun at the date hahahhahhah" she started laughing anxiously again before leaving.

Monkey looked at me with a confused expression and her mouth was ready to say "What was that?" "I don't know…" I said before she could say anything.

She went to right, I went to left… We were living pretty far from each other… I was halfway home already.

"Hey, Sere-chan!" I heard someone say behind me. I spun around and I was just a few inches away from Kazu. I growled and tried to run but he caught my waist.

"Awww, no hello kiss?" he said with a disappointed expression. I struggled with all my power. "Don't even bother struggling, you can't escape, cutie…" he smirked.

"Who are you anyway? And what's your problem with me?" I asked. "Heh, you mean you didn't hear about Kisshu?" he smirked. Kisshu?

_-Flashback-_

_"Yeah, and you must be Mew Peach, right?" he smiled._

_"K-kinda…" I smiled back. "And you are…" I said, letting him continue. "Kisshu" he said. Delicious, Quiche… And it sounded so much like kiss-you…~_

_My cheeks felt warm… Was I blushing? Why? "Uhhh, anyway, we got to stop that fight, someone might get hurt, and that could be Monkey" I said getting up. He had a confused expression._

_"You're blushing…" he said_.

_-End of flashback-_

I felt my cheeks getting warmer once again. "You like him? You're blushing!" "Huh? NO! I don't like him! And I don't like you either!" "And what are you gonna do about that?" he said holding me tighter.

"Let her go, Kazu…"Someone said. I looked in his way… it was Kisshu. "I knew you'd like her, too bad that she's busy right now…" he said.

"Sere, pinch his cheek…" He knows my real name too? "Why?" I asked though pretty confused. "That's he's weak point!" he shouted.

I struggled to get my hand up and pinch his cheek. He fell on the ground. That was stupid. "Come!" Kisshu took my hand and then he picked me up bridal style.

"You ok?" he asked looking down at me. "I… I… Y-yeah… I guess so…" "So, where were you going?" he asked.

"Home…" "For what exactly? You seemed worried" "Ummm… Did you hear that Taruto is going on a date…" "Yeah, with your friend, Monkey isn't it?" "Yeah…" "We should do that too…"

When he said that, I panicked, and my cheeks were on fire! Then he chuckled. "You really believed me?" he said smiling. "No, of course not! We're enemies! You can let me down here" I pointed to my house.

He went to my room and put me down on my bed. "I have a floor you know…" "Yeah but you look better there" he winked and disappeared.

Ok, I rushed to my wardrobe and got out that dress, I got out of the house as fats as I could and ran at Monkey's house.

I entered her house and greeted her mom and went upstairs. "Ok, here's the dress!" I said. "Wow! Sere, it's awezum!" "Yeah, thanks… if you don't dress up in it, I'll kill you!"

"Okay, okay…" she took the dress and looked at it in amazement.

"Good luck at your date and have fun!" I said and left her house.

-Taruto's P.O.V.-

I was going to Monkey's house when I saw Sere getting out of it. She saw me. "Ok, make her sad or disappointed and I'll kill you on the battlefield, kay?" she shouted before continuing her way to her house.

She kinda scares me. I knocked on her window, she was still arranging herself but she took her time to open the window.

She had a knee-long strapless orange with ribbons dress. She looked hot. "You ready?" I asked. "Yup!" she said with her cute smile.

I picked her up in bridal style and started to fly. "Where are we going again?" she asked pretty excited.

"To the Cherry Blossom tree" I said. "That's my favorite place!"

**SeRe: I hate my Cliffies! **

**MeLi: -whistles- I like bananas**

**SeRe: Who doesn't! Who likes bananas, review and who doesn't… review anyway!XD**


	7. DATE… with the enemy…

_**DATE… with the enemy…**_

-Taruto's P.O.V.-

I was going to Monkey's house when I saw Sere getting out of it. She saw me. "Ok, make her sad or disappointed and I'll kill you on the battlefield, kay?" she shouted before continuing her way to her house.

She kinda scares me. I knocked on her window, she was still arranging herself but she took her time to open the window.

She had a knee-long strapless orange with ribbons dress. She looked hot. "You ready?" I asked. "Yup!" she said with her cute smile.

I picked her up in bridal style and started to fly. "Where are we going again?" she asked pretty excited.

"To the Cherry Blossom tree" I said. "That's my favorite place!" she said, very excited. When we arrived at the tree we decided to sit on the grass. Her head was on my lap and I was playing with her hair.

We stayed like that for a few minutes.

-Sere's P.O.V.-

I was heading back home, I was at the door when suddenly someone caught my waist and picked me up bridal style. I first thought it was Kazu but when I lift my head up, to my surprise, I saw… Kisshu!

But I thought he was my hero! Wait, why am I thinking this? We're enemies! We shouldn't even talk!

"Ok, I don't care why you're doing this, but put me down!" I said. "Ok, I'll put you down… later." He said.

"Okay… What do you want?" I asked. "Well… You don't trust Taruto I don't trust Monkey. Are we on the same page?" "Y-yeah… I guess…" I stammered. Why? I don't know.

"If you don't get it, I meant that we're going to spy on them!" he said. "And why are you taking me with you?"

He thought about it a few seconds "Because… I… I thought it would be a good idea… because… I just wanna show you that Taruto is not a bad guy!" he said the last part kinda annoyed.

"Well I…" I was just about to argue when his lips brushed against mine. WHY? WHAT? HUH? He… he… kissed me! I… but…. NOOO!

He ended the kiss and gave me a smirk because I was blushing, probably. Whaaa! I can't even look at him now! I feel… embarrassed…

We arrived at the cherry tree and we hid behind it. We saw Taruto and Monkey. They were just staring at each other. But they seemed such a happy couple!

"See? I told you! Monkey's safe with Taruto!" Kisshu told me. I still couldn't look at him though.

"And why can't you trust Monkey?" I asked, still trying not to look at him. "… a human girl broke my heart…" he mumbled.

"Was it Ichigo Momomiya?" he was looking for her the day I met him. I was just guessing.

"Yes, how did you know?" he asked. "You were looking for her when we met. I was just guessing…"

Okay, let's get back on the mission. Taruto and Monkey… kinda boring, they're just staring at each other.

-Taruto's P.O.V.-

We were just sitting there. It was silent so I decided to break the silence. "So, I have had a really bad day today and it always makes me feel better to see a pretty girl smile. So, would you please smile for me?" I asked.

She smiled and came closer to my face. I already knew she wanted to kiss me so I kissed her before she could kiss me.

I licked her bottom lips asking for permission. She opened her mouth and I started to explore her mouth with my tongue while slightly brushing her back. She wrapped her hands around my neck.

-Pai's P.O.V.-

I think I should find other boys instead of these. I can't find Kisshu, Kazu and Taruto anywhere.

Storm is home but he didn't know anything about them either. Kazu's not a big deal, he always comes back when he's hungry.

But Kisshu and Taruto started to act strangely lately. It is Kisshu's and Kazu's turn tomorrow to try to get rid of those mew mews so I've got to find them!

I was flying around the city when I saw the cherry blossom tree. The pinkest and ugliest view I ever had today.

But, when I flew lower, I could see Taruto kissing a human and Kisshu hiding behind a tree with a human. Something was happening… And I couldn't let this happen!

**SeRe: WHOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Cliffhanger, baby!**

**MeLi: Yay! ^.^**

**SeRe: *Ahem* What will happen to Monkey and Taruto? But Sere and Kisshu? Will they DIE? Maybe… Stay tuned! YAY!**

**MeLi: Oh, and don't be shy, Review! :D**


	8. The Secretkeeper

_**The Secret-keeper **_

-Pai's P.O.V.-

I think I should find other boys instead of these. I can't find Kisshu, Kazu and Taruto anywhere.

Storm is home but he didn't know anything about them either. Kazu's not a big deal, he always comes back when he's hungry.

But Kisshu and Taruto started to act strangely lately. It is Kisshu's and Kazu's turn tomorrow to try to get rid of those mew mews so I've got to find them!

I was flying around the city when I saw the cherry blossom tree. The pinkest and ugliest view I ever had today.

But, when I flew lower, I could see Taruto kissing a human and Kisshu hiding behind a tree with a human. Something was happening… And I couldn't let this happen!

So I flew down to see who notices me first, the young alien that seemed faithful to Deep Blue-sama at first or his elder brother that hangs around human girls…

I saw Kisshu noticing me and trying to hide in the grass with the human girl. He was pretty good at it, I couldn't see him anymore.

-Kisshu's P.O.V.-

I saw Pai looking at Taruto and Monkey and then at us. I tried to hide myself and Sere in the grass, I hope it worked.

"What's up?" she whispered, I could guess that she knew Pai was dangerous just looking at him.

"He's Pai and he's going to destroy all the fun between your friend and Taruto." I said, trying to sound funny. I heard that girls like funny boys.

"Okay, and who is he, again?" she asked softly. "My and Taruto's older brother…" she had a confused expression in that moment.

"How many brothers do you have?" she asked confused. "Three…" I said. "Pai, Taruto and Storm"

"How about Kazu?" she asked. "Isn't he your brother?" "No, he's my cousin and I feel lucky that he isn't my brother" I said, smiling. She smiled back.

"Anyway, what is Pai going to do to Taruto?" she asked with a sad expression. Did she just feel pity for Taruto?

"Punish him probably…" I said. "Aww, poor kid…" now she was 'awing' at him? Does she like Taruto and not me?

-Taruto's P.O.V.-

We were making out on the grass. It felt SO good, dammit. "And when I thought that I could trust you" I heard a voice say.

I stopped the kiss and started looking around… "Who's that?" Monkey said, pointing to Pai on our left side. He wasn't very close but not very far from us.

I could see that he had a disappointed face. I was slowly getting up and said "Pai, I…" "I would've understood if you would've played with Pudding, but making out with the new mew? I'm disappointed. Teleport her to her house and make sure you NEVER talk to her again in your life!" he shouted.

"Y-yes…" Was all I could answer in this moment. I really disappointed him this time. I feel horrible.

He teleported back to our house and left me there with Monkey staying confused on the ground. I helped her get up.

"So, guess we can't date anymore…" I said, kinda sad. She smirked. "Really? Because I know just the person who's crazy about soap operas and knows how to help us to secretly date!" she said. "Can you guess who it is?" she asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Sere!" I guessed, since she was the only girl I knew from her friends group. "Teleport me home, I'll call her and we'll talk about it!" she said, ambitious.

I nodded and teleported her in her room and let her down. She gave me one of her beautiful smiles and kissed me on the cheek before saying her goodbye. "Goodbye, this was the best day of my life, Taru-chan!" she said.

I could see that she really had fun, I did too. I just hope that Sere will help us. So I left her house…

-Sere's P.O.V.-

"He's gone…" he whispered. "So are Taruto and Monkey…" I said, looking around. My phone was ringing. It was Monkey's ringtone. Guess she needed a shoulder to cry on?

"I gotta answer…" I said. He nodded and smiled. I smiled back for just… no reason and answered the phone.

"Hello?" "Sere, you gotta help me… Pai doesn't allow Taruto to date me!" she said, sobbing.

"And what can I do? Kill him?" Kisshu went wide-eyed. "I was kidding…" I whispered. "What was that?" she asked.

"Ahhh nothing… I was just talking to… myself, yeah, I was talking to myself!" I said. Sure, Kisshu seems kind and friendly but I can't trust him and if I tell Monkey about him, she'll just tease me.

"Anyway, you watch soap operas a lot, don't you?" "Oh yeah, why can't Nina be with Thomas, WHY?" I said.

Everytime I hear the words 'soap opera' I start to think about the couples and how forbidden their love is.

"Sorry, got lost, yeah… I love soap operas, why?" I asked, trying to clean the embarrassing moment that happened before.

"Don't do those soap operas include forbidden love, secret dates…?" she asked. I already knew what she meant.

"Oh, I get it!" I said. "So, can you help please?" "Uhh, well… I'd be glad to help you! You're my friend after all!" I said.

"Awww, thank you so much!" She sounded like she wanted to hug me trough the phone. "Well, uh… Gotta go, bye!" I hung up.

"So, you're going to help them date without Pai noticing…" Kisshu said. "Yeah, of course… hey, aren't we supposed to hate each other?" I asked, remembering that we're enemies.

"We're supposed, but we don't, do we?" he asked. I think I blushed a bit, just thinking that we don't hate each other even if we're enemies.

I didn't want to get attached to him too much because if I would, I couldn't fight him. "So, uhmm… Can you take me home?" I shyly smiled. He smiled back.

I kinda panicked, I hope he doesn't like me, cause if he does, I'm gonna get in trouble soon.

"But I want to make this clear, I don't like you, you shouldn't like me, we shouldn't like each other and nobody has to find out that we even talked!" I seriously said.

He looked like he was ready to burst out laughing, but looks like he abstained from laughing.

"Ok, Sere-chan…" "Oh, and stop calling me Sere-chan, call me Mew Peach, that's more like an enemy name!" I said.

He laughed bit. "Ok, Mew Peach…" he picked me up bridal style and flew me home. Why did he need to fly? He could teleport!

"So what's going to happen to you? Pai noticed us…" I said. I felt guilty, of course it wasn't my fault that he kidnapped me and brought me there but… Wait a minute… IT'S ONLY HIS FAULT! I shouldn't care… Then, why do I care?

"We hid pretty good in the grass, I'll tell him he was hallucinating. Why do you care? Weren't enemies supposed to not care about each other?" he said.

He kinda got me with that. I didn't know why I cared, but he had a smirk on his face. He was playing with me and I hated that.

"I don't care… it was a… a random question, you know…" I said, trying to hide my cheeks with my hair. I felt them warm.

When we arrived in my room, he put me down, on the floor this time. I was glaring at him like begging for an apology.

He sighed. "I'm sorry that I kidnapped you…" he said. The way he said it, made me smile. He has such a sweet voice.

Wait a min., what am I thinking? No, his voice is the ugliest voice I ever heard… but who am I kidding, really?

"I forgive you… this time! But just remember, we're enemies, we shouldn't even talk to each other!" I tried to sound serious, but it in the inside I was actually laughing about the 'nobody should know that we talked' situation.

"Kay, see you on the battlefield, Mew Peach…" he smiled and looked undecided before leaving. He kept staring at my lips and he was like hesitating not to kiss them. I don't know how to describe it.

Anyway, he left and I looked at the clock. It was already 10 PM. What did we do 4 hours? Staring at them making out?

I brushed my teeth as fast as I could and dressed up in my red pajamas then gone to bed. This day was Weird with capital W, seriously.

-Pai's P.O.V.-

I was waiting for Taruto and Kisshu on the couch near Storm that was just staring at the ceiling.

Taruto teleported in front of me and looked down hiding his eyes with his bangs. "I'm so sorry, Pai-san, I promise it will never happen again in the future…" he said.

Storm giggled as he heard that. That was odd, they were always friends, what happened to them?

I sighed. "Taruto, do you know where Kisshu is?" Taruto was about to answer when Kisshu teleported in the room.

"Hyy!" he said, faking a smile. "And where were you, humanlover?" I asked, pointing to Taruto's room, signalizing Taruto that he's forgiven and he can leave.

"I was spying on the mews…" he said, trying to avoid my sight. "You mean stalking on the cat mew or maybe hiding behind a cherry blossom tree with another human?"

"I'll choose the first option" he said. "Kisshu, I saw you, and I'm sure you saw me too!" "Pai, Pai, Pai… you worked so hard these days, are you sure you weren't just hallucinating from all that stress and work?" he calmly asked.

"You ARE hiding something, Kisshu, and I WILL find out what it is!" I said. Then I left back to my researches. I really needed to know who those new mews were…

**SeRe: CLIFFHANGER! So, will Pai stalk us? Will Kazu ever come home? Will Sere help Taruto and Monkey with their secret dates? Will I ever stop asking you these questions that you don't even know the answers at? Rhetorical questions…**

**MeLi: Yup and just so you know guys, we don't write for the reviews, we just think that saying "REVIEW" is fun!^.^ Look, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! NOW! **


	9. Pai the stalker?

_**Pai the stalker?**_

-Tart's P.O.V-  
Ughh, why did Pai have to see me and Monkey kiss...making out...for 4 hours straight. I heard my bedroom door open to see Storm smirking.

"What?" "Oh nothing, I'm just so glad that you got in trouble!" "Why?" why am I asking? It's probably cause I can't see Monkerella anymore. Yes I gave her a nickname like she calls me Taru-chan...it's cute.

I smile while Storm was going on and on about how he can get Monkerella to be his, while I'm just day dreaming over here thinking about mine and Monkey's secret relationship.  
"What are you smiling about?" Storm said pulling me back into reality. "Day dreaming, is that a crime?" "I guess not."

Pai entered and commanded Storm to get out. Oh crap...oh crap. "Who was that girl?" he came near me.

"I thought I'm forgiven!" "You are, I just want to know why did you do that and with who?" I couldn't tell him 'Oh, she's the new mew, I'm having a relationship with her behind your back and her best friend that's also one of the new mews helps us.'  
I bit my bottom lip. "Just a… girl…" I said. I found it hard to say that since Monkerella is not just a girl, she's a miracle, a marvel, a treasure.

I'm being poetry today… "Just a girl? You wouldn't do that with 'just a girl'. Where did you meet her? How did all this nonsense start?"

"It… it doesn't matter… It won't happen again, I promise!" I said. He needed to leave me alone before I exploded and told him everything.

"I don't understand you…" he said with a disappointed tune. "Just tell me who she is!" "I told you, she's just a random girl I met on the street!" I almost shouted.

It was partially true, I DID meet her on the street, right? "Taruto! I don't believe that you would do that with a 'random' girl! You didn't even do that with Pudding!" he shouted.

"It's none of your business, Pai! It's my life! If I want to screw it all in a day, I'll screw it all in a day!" I shouted really loud.

"As your older brother, it IS my business! I just can't tolerate it when you talk to humans! Think how I felt when I saw you kissing one!" he shouted back.

Anger was written all over his face. I couldn't handle it anymore, I had to tell him! "Okay, I'll tell you! She's one of the new mews, I love her, and if you can't accept that, I'll leave the team!" I shouted.

From angry, his face turned to shocked and sweaty. I can't believe I just said that! I'll be punished for the rest of my life.

"Taruto Ikisatashi…" Oh crap, he called me by my full name, that means he's angry. "This is unacceptable! I don't know how you could think that this is okay!"

"But how can YOU think that loving the green mew is okay!" I shouted back at him, I just hope I got him with this.

"Well, I at least abstain myself from making out with her on the grass!" he shouted. I could see him blush a bit at what I said before.

"So you do like her!" "This is not what we're supposed to talk about in this moment!" "Talk? Cause we're just shouting at each other!"

"Taruto, let's solve this like normal people! You NEVER date her again in your whole life and we solved the problem!" he shouted.

Okay, Sere's helping us hide, it will be alright, I guess… "Okay!" I calmly said. "And just to be sure, I'll follow you EVERYWHERE! Even at the bathroom! Everywhere!" he said.

I heard a giggle outside the room… Storm. Sure, he must be amused. "What? But…" he raised his eyebrow.

"What? If you promised you won't date that girl ever again, that means it's okay, right?" This was complicated. Follow me everywhere? EVEN AT THE BATHROOM! Guess it will be harder than I thought.

"But isn't that called stalking?" "To other people yes and I don't see the problem." "I need privacy!" I was getting angry I can't believe he's gonna be stalking me.

"Why do you need privacy?" "Oh, I don't know I just think it's kinda weird that my older brother is gonna follow me EVERYWHERE!" "It's just part of your promise, remember?"

I faked a smile. "I'll go to the bathroom, now…" "I'll go with you…" I simply glared at him. "I won't go inside, but I'll stay near the door…"

I sighed. "Okay…" when I came out of the room, Storm burst out laughing and Kazu and Kisshu had o.o" faces.

I just went inside of the bathroom and teleported in front of Sere's window. I didn't want to wake Monkerella up. I knocked at the window. Wow, she really wakes up easily.

She got up and opened the window. Weird, she didn't seem tired at all. "What are you doing here? When it's dark outside on earth means that people have to sleep!" she whispered.

"Sere, Pai is going to follow me EVERYWHERE starting tomorrow and I wondered if you have a plan?"

"Oh, so that's what you're here for. Well, convince Pai to let Kisshu watch on you and…

"Kisshu? He would never listen to m… Wait a sec. you know Kisshu?" Were they secretly dating, that's how it looked like. She was blushing.

"Ahh, yes ah No! Ugh, just tell him to bring you to Monkey and that Mew Peach said that! Anyway, why didn't you go at Monkey?"

"I didn't want to wake her up and weren't you supposed to help us?" "Mmmyeah, I'll call her now and tell her…"

"No!" I immediately interrupted. "Don't even dare to wake her up, tell her tomorrow!" I said, in an overprotective tune.

"Okay… You really didn't need to shout. I'll talk to Monkey tomorrow, don't forget about the plan!" she said.

"Okay…" With that I left as fast as I could because Pai was probably waiting at the door for me to come out of the bathroom.

-Sere's P.O.V.-

Gosh, those aliens really know how to disturb your sleep! I wasn't sleeping anyway. Who could sleep after a day like this?

I just went to bed and tried to sleep. I first looked at the clock… 11 PM. I REALLY needed some sleep.

When I woke, I looked at the clock. Now I should really stop doing that, I do it pretty often lately. It was 8 AM.

I looked at my phone. Looks like I received a new message from… Ichigo?

"_That damn Ryou told us to come at the café today at 10 AM, don't be late! If you do, he'll yell at you! Seeya!:*_

-_Ichigo Momomiya"_

Good, 2 hours. First gotta call Monkey and tell her about my plan and then… And then I'll waste my time walking around the city.

So I called Monkey, hope I won't wake her up! "Yeah...?" she yawned. Oops, my bad. I woke her up. "Hey Monkey, Taruto's gonna come around 9 AM at you and…"

"Taru-chan's coming? Yaay!" I heard her opening her closet and getting dressed up in 10 seconds.

"When did you say he's coming?" I sweatdropped. "At 9 AM… And we have to go to the café at 10 AM…"

"Oh well… What's your plan, again?" "Kisshu's gonna be there too, do you mind?" Oh gosh, after I realized what I said I wanted to take it all back! I couldn't tell Monkey who Kisshu was!

"Who's Kisshu?" she asked, curiously. "Oh, just Taruto's older brother!" "Where did you find that out?" "Uhmmm… I… errr… Ichigo told me that he had a major crush on her!" "What? Seriously?"

"Yeah, but she didn't return his feelings, she loved, loves and will love Masaya for ever… At least, that's what she says…"

"Aww, poor guy, he lived a sad love story… Well, I hope that won't happen to me… Hey, wanna hang around the city?"

"Sure! How about we meet in the center at quarter past eight?" "Good! See ya!" and she hung up. I ate breakfast, brushed my teeth, dressed up and combed my hair. My hair looked short when I wore it in pigtails so I decided to let it loose today.

-Taruto's P.O.V.-

I got dressed as fast as I could when I saw it was 8 AM already! I had to look perfect for my Monkerella. Kisshu entered my room without even knocking.

"Ooh, someone's getting ready for a secret date?" he said. "Kisshu! I really… you know… I… I really need your help!"

"And why would I help you?" "Mew Peach told me to tell you…" he smirked. "Ok… But I'm NOT doing this for you! Anyway, what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Well, convince Pai to let you watch me and you could take me to Monkey!" "She must be really smart… Ok, I'll do it!" Pai entered the room dramatically.

"Do what?" he asked. "Try to convince you to let me watch him!" "Absolutely no! You're hiding something, Kisshu and I don't like that!" "Aww! Come on, Pai! I won't flirt with Ichigo anymore!" he sighed.

"Well, that's a progress, You don't call her 'kitten' anymore… Well, I got a bit researches to do so, okay! But if you disappoint me, you'll get punished too!" he said, with a serious tune.

"Count on me!" Pai left. "Good, now all you gotta do is come with me in a hour at Monkey, because if Pai catches you not following me, he'll punish you too!" "Okay! And what are we going to do for one hour?" he bored asked.

I smirked. "Are you and Sere secretly dating?" he blushed a DEEP red. "Don't be ridiculous…Why would you think that?"

"Well, she blushed when I talked about you and you blush when I talk about her…" I kept my smirk, he kept his blush.

"Y-yeah, so?" "So… you two seem really attached." "We're not… not AT ALL!" looks like they're hiding something too. Anyway, I hope nobody will find out about ours.

**SeRe: Wow this chapter LONG! And it has a SENSELESS cliffhanger but… anyway, review if you want! Seeya!=^-^=**


End file.
